


If I Deserve You

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Dick's fashion sense, Disability, Figure Skater Dick, Fluff with Angsty Ending, Hockey Player Jason, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: Jason hadn't even decided whether his lover's newfound hobby of naming his old skating costume was frustrating or endearing when Dick showed him yet another photo. Same colour schemes with the previous one, but with green tights (thankfully) replacing the scandalous panties, complete with long sleeves.But still..."Dick, baby. What is it with you and stoplight colours?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC Comics, and special thanks to skadihelias for the wonderful prompt.

.

.

It was a cold and misty Sunday afternoon. If possible, all Jason wanted to do was just lazing around, sipping hot cocoa, making a blanket fortress with his lover wrapped in his arms (and maybe a couple rounds of warming intimate activities). But no, the said lover HAD to plan a visit to public ice rink this evening, and was currently flipping through old photos in his laptop to find the right costume.

"How about this?"

Jason squinted his eyes, leaning over the mop of jet black hair resting on his shoulder. It took his entire willpower not to smack his lover and his appalling fashion sense (or lack thereof) on the head.

"No."

"But this is so nostalgic!"

Jason took another look at the accursed red vest, yellow cape, green-freaking-pixie boots-shaped skating shoes, and the panties. The goddamn scaly green panties. He groaned in exasperation.

"No. It's your costume when you're goddamn sixteen. I'm not going to let you greet our neighbours in that, moreover going to a public ice rink."

Jason held on even when those sea blue eyes looked up at him. Resist, Jason Todd. Even at twenty-six year old Dick Grayson still had the most beautiful eyes in the world and yet he. Must. Resist.

"No?"

"Dick, I love you, but I can't let you getting ogled by creepy old sugar daddies with leg fetish. I wonder how you even got away with it back then."

Dick huffed and, to Jason's immense relief, focused his attention back to the laptop at his comment.

"Fine. Robin is out of question then."

Of course Dick would name his skating costumes. _Of-fucking-course_.

"Now, what about Robin Rebirth?

Jason hadn't even decided whether his lover's newfound hobby of naming his old costume was frustrating or endearing when Dick showed him yet another photo. Same colour schemes with the previous one, but with green tights (thankfully) replacing the scandalous panties, complete with long sleeves.

But still...

"Dick, baby. What is it with you and stoplight colours?"

Spoken with a gentle massage on the older man's shoulder, a move he knew for sure would get him away with practically insulting Dick's (non-existent) fashion sense to his face. The tactic worked, as he felt Dick leaned further to his shoulder and hummed appreciatively. Jason almost congratulate himself.

"Oh, I dunno. What is it with _you_ and bucket-like helmet and ridiculously big shoulder pads?"

Almost.

"Hey! Don't bring my hockey uniform into this!"

Dick looked up at him, a lazy mischievous smirk on his face as he gave a playful punch to his cheek. "Then don't diss mine. Don't worry, I still love you though."

"And I you. And will love you even more if you're willing to go out tonight with something less of a, er, stoplight image."

Dick snorted a laugh, and Jason almost tempted to tilt his chin and melt them into a kiss.

"It's not supposed to be a stoplight, Jay. It's based off a robin, the bird."

"Well, you don't need those bright colours to shine, pretty bird."

The look on Dick's face was so worth the cheesy line. And especially the blush that crept all the way to his lover's ears before he cleared his throat and turned back to his laptop.

"So..." Dick pulled his laptop back to his lap, leaning back against Jason's broad chest. "Both Robin costumes didn't meet your standard, which leaves... oh, you'll like this one--"

"That one's a goner too." Jason cut in quickly before Dick would even suggest going out wearing that. _That_ being blue, high collared bodysuit with golden sequins and extremely low neckline. If Dick were a woman, the costume would reveal his cleavage, and more.

"Why? This one has tights, and the colour is not as bright--"

"You are going skating, not stripping. Or disco-ing, whatever." He added, looking at the high, popped collar. _Seriously?_

Dick shot him a look before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Discowing is going to the shelf too, then."

Before Jason could comment on yet another atrocious name, Dick pulled another photo on the screen.

"How about this?"

This time, Jason was actually struck speechless. The costume was a full bodysuit, sleek and black in colour, with a wide red strip running from one fingertip to the other while forming a large 'V' at the chest. Except for the colour, it was eerily similar to the costume Dick had worn when Jason first met the 'Boy Wonder on Ice' on a competition. The suit that despite showing very little skin, was somehow unanimously agreed as the sexiest attire of the event, beating even Harleen Quinzel's much more open cheerleader-type costume.

"Well?"

Dick's voice snapped him back into reality. He looked down and met Dick's eyes, part confused and part hopeful. He gave him a smile.

"I like this one. What is this, Redbird?"

And Dick had the gall to laugh and shake his head as if exasperated with _his_ naming sense.

"No, Jay. It's Nightwing, red version. A variation of the blue one I wore that day. When I first met that cocky hockey player awkwardly trying to flirt with me."

Even a twinkle in those eyes was enough to get butterflies in Jason's stomach. He reached and tilted Dick's chin up, feeling Dick swivel up his slender and ridiculously bendy waist to follow him.

"Hey. Don't you dare blaming me for that awkward flirting." He chastised, noticing his lover's dilated pupils.

"Yeah? Is it my fault now?"

Jason would like to think that unlike others with far less willpower (i.e Conner Kent), he wasn't so hopelessly, foolishly in love that Dick had him wrapped around his fingers. But there are also times when he seriously doubted that he still had that dignity. Not with blue eyes peeking under long lashes and black bangs, lips curved into a playful, teasing smirk that sped his heartbeat in an instant.

"Definitely yours." Jason breathed, pulling Dick closer, willing him to lose himself in those deep blue pools. "Your fault for being so goddamn beautiful and inviting."

The kiss was slow and chaste at first, at least until Jason nibbled at Dick's lower lip, then got his tongue inside the warm cavern. Dick tasted like chocolate fudge and marshmallow and whatever sugary goods his lover was so fond of, and the sounds he made was even more delicious. Jason's hand had started to move down towards the greatest prize of all when Dick's hand stopped him on his track.

"Let's not go that way yet, Jay. We have an event in thirty minutes," he said breathlessly, managing a smile through swollen lips. "We'll continue later tonight. How's that sound?"

 _Frustrating as hell_ , Jason almost tempted to say, but swallowed it and forced a smile (scowl?) instead.

"Tonight better be mindblowing."

Dick laughed, that merry laugh that never failed to send warm tingles through Jason's chest.

"It is a promise. So, should I go with red or blue?"

Jason pondered for a moment. "Red."

Dick raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Not blue? I'm surprised."

Jason chuckled, bringing up his hand and stroking his cheek fondly. "You shouldn't. You think I'd like to see anyone else falling for you the way I do?"

He could almost feel the warm blush creeping under his fingers, and if his rational side didn't remind him that they had an event going in less that thirty minutes, he would probably have kissed Dick and brought it to the next level.

"Jay, it's about time."

"Mm hm."

But that would have to wait.

Jason very carefully disentangled Dick from his embrace, planting a quick kiss on his forehead, before getting up and went to retrieve the wheelchair.

It had been a year since the accident. A year since Jason had felt the worst case of anxiety and borderline panic attack while waiting outside the surgery room. A year since his heart shattered as the news was broken to him, and he was still cradling the pieces as he told Dick while holding his hand.

A year since he quit his peak career at the Outlaws to fully support Dick, physically and mentally. A year he spent trying to coax Dick out of his shell, to bring light back into those eyes, dead since he learnt that the Boy Wonder on Ice would never walk again. A year of nightmares and phantom pain and Dick clinging to him, crying his heart out and begging him to end his suffering.

A year that felt like eternity, until slowly, finally, Dick started to smile again. Granted, it wasn't only him; regular visit from Dick's friends at Titans skating club, encouraging fan letters from Tim Drake, occasional phonecall from the demon brat who took Jason's place as the ace of Outlaws, and eventually Wayne Enterprises unveiled new and improved hand-controlled skating shoes-slash-board designed for disabled people, and Bruce Wayne himself invited Dick to the opening and trying out the device for himself.

Jason wouldn't forget the constricted feeling in his throat as Dick came back to him after a trip around the rink, cheeks flushed and a smile on his face, the first one Jason had seen for months. It was nowhere as blinding as the smile Jason was used to, but it was enough to drop him on his knees and pulled Dick into his embrace, cold and biting ice on his legs be damned.

A year had passed, and Dick Grayson the prodigious figure skater or Jason Todd the ace hockey player was no more. They were now just plain Jason and Dick, sickeningly sweet lovers with a love for warm cuddles and hot chocolates, who occasionally liked to head to public ice rinks for much needed chill. And to make sure that the past could no longer haunt them.

"Jay."

Jason stared down at his boyfriend, safely tucked in his wheelchair with a blanket over his legs.

"Hm?"

Dick reached up, fingers ghosting over Jason's cheek, a content smile on his lips.

"I still don't think I deserve you."

Jason chuckled, leaning over to give Dick a kiss on his forehead.

"Baby, when you head out to the rink in that gorgeous costume and get all the spotlight, wheelchair be damned, I'd be the one wondering if _I_ deserve _you_."

.

.

fin


End file.
